The invention relates to a system for multiple connection of switchgear devices for protection of a current line. Said system comprises a first connection plane comprising at least one plug-in socket designed to receive a switchgear device that is pluggable in a plug-in direction. Said system comprises a second protection plane comprising a removable cover provided with at least one opening for the control means of said switchgear device to pass through. Said removable cover comprises at least a first pressing area designed to press against a second pressing area of at least one switchgear device.
The invention also relates to a switchgear device designed to be connected to a plug-in socket of a multiple connection system according to the invention.